


Book Commentary: The Help

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [47]
Category: The Help - Kathryn Stockett
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The Help

  * I think this may be more of a guilty pleasure book for me? Because on the one hand, it’s a really interesting story, but on the other hand, having a white woman write a huge chunk of the book from the POV of several black women in the south in the early 1960s (and using spelling like how black women from the south would “talk”) feels kinda off.
  * Society: Mae Mobley, you’re supposed to be a quiet little girl since you were born on a Sunday. 
    * Mae Mobley: *constant noise*
    * (Attempting to do that as a meme in writing came out weird. Also, I don’t know how to do photoshop, and I’m not sure if the meme-making forms I used to occasionally on the Cheezburger websites still work.)
  * No, but seriously… First sign that Mae Mobly has a shit mother who sucks at being a mother: She calls her kid “it” instead of “she.”
  * So Aibileen’s son got killed in a workplace accident at a construction site. ~~This is Mississippi in the ’60s. Part of me wonders how much his boss really gave a shit about some black kid who died on-site. But that was kinda glossed over.~~ And the whole thing sent Aibileen into depression for a while. And then she got kinda bitter.
  * Mrs. Leefolt… apparently likes being bossy just for the sake of being bossy. And she wants to look all rich and high society when she’s not. I’m already not surprised.
  * At least Emma Stone was blonde in the movie like the character was actually in the book (I did actually remember that one, mostly because I had to keep double-checking the first time I read this, on the movie cover I have.)
  * OK, but why the hell is this Hilly lady so fucking extra that she drives over to bridge club at the Leefolt house when _she lives literally next door_?
  * No, but it really is sad that Treelore had to get killed off pre-canon because he was actually Trying to Do Something With His Life.
  * Why are these women so catty and gossipy like high school girls? They’re fucking adults!
  * They’re also talking shit about Aibileen’s friend Minny… Let me guess… Shit’s Going to Happen to Minny.
  * Can I just… Can I jump into the book and strangle Hilly? Thank goodness for Skeeter basically saying “fuck you” without actually saying “fuck you.”
  * What happened to Constantine?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
